Skars
by tru2dagame4lyfe
Summary: Kagome is a passionate girl with a dark past, what happend when she meets a man whith a heart of ice. Will she be able to melt his walls or will her painful past hold her from what her heart wants. Follow as she learns what her heart wants & what it nees
1. Chapter 1

Skars

_Prolouge_

"Dammit Hojo I do not want to go through this with you right now," a raven haired beauty screamed into the phone. "Why can't you understand that I'm done, Im sick of this shit i cant take it anymore." She screeched turning red from anger.

"Kagome please," the distraught boy pleaded on the other side of the phone. "Just tell me what i did wrong."

"Everything! Go back to that bitch you cheated on me with. Have fun with your kid you cradle robber." She yelled before slamming the phone down. It rang almost instantly but she ignored it. It rang over and over again until Kagome finally unplugged it from the wall.

'I know i should be crying but for some reason i feel really really good," She thought to herself while starting the shower.

"NEXT!" Sango called as the last girl stormed past her bawling. 'Poor girl,' she thought to herself. 'The guys are being kinda ruff in there' she observed as a petite girl with waist length raven hair and emerald green eyes approached her.

"Come on," Sango said leading the girl into the audition room. The girl walked to the middle of the room and faced the 'judges'. Behind the long fold out table sat two men with long silver hair who could have passed for twins if not for the adorable hanyou ears on ones head. Next to them was a red headed kitsune who had his feet on the table and was twirling a drumstick with one hand. Then came a dark haired man in a dark purple shirt, a tiny brown haired girl with wide chocolate eyes, a guy with a long braid running down his back, a flamboyantly dressed man who was obviously a part of the LGBTQ community, and the woman who lead her in.

"What are you going to sing for us today miss...?" The girl who led her in asked.

"Higurashi Kagome," Kagome answered confidently, " I'll be singing 'Like a pill,' by Pink."

"Please begin,"

_'I'm lying here on the floor where you left me_

_I think i took too much_

_I'm crying here, what have you done?_

_I thought it would be fun'_

Kagome slowly began to loosen up as she got more and more into the song. She slid out of her leather coat and draped it over the chair in the center of the room.

'_I can't stay on your life support, there's a shortage in the switch,_

_I can't stay on your morphine, cuz it's making me itch,_

_I said I tried to call the nurse again but shes being a little bitch,_

_I thinkI'll get outta here, where I can'_

Kagome began to think about all of the drama Hojo had put her through over the past three years and began to sing more passionatly.

'_Run just as fast as I can_

_To the middle of nowhere To the middle of my frusturated fears_

_And I swear you're just like a pill_

_Instead of makin me better, you keep makin me ill_

_You keep makin me ill'_

She had given everything she had to him and he just threw it away. He chose her sister over her. Her perfect thin, tall, flawless sister.

'_I haven't moved from the spot where you left me _

_This must be a bad trip _

_All of the other pills, they were different _

_Maybe I should get some help '_

She had tried to make him stay. She cooked and cleaned, She gave him her body freely, she even lost all contact with her closest friends just to be with him. What else could she have done, where did she go wrong?

'

_I can't stay on your life support, there's a_

_shortage in the switch, _

_I can't stay on your morphine, cuz its making me_

_itch _

_I said I tried to call the nurse again but shes_

_being a little bitch, _

_I think I'll get outta here, where I can _

_Run just as fast as I can _

_To the middle of nowhere _

_To the middle of my frustrated fears _

_And I swear you're just like a pill _

_Instead of makin' me better, you keep makin' me_

_ill _

_You keep makin' me ill'_

'Why' She wondered in her head

'_Run just as fast as I can _

_To the middle of nowhere _

_To the middle of my frustrated fears _

_And I swear you're just like a pill _

_Instead of makin' me better, you keep makin' me_

_ill _

_You keep makin' me ill_

_Run just as fast as I can _

_To the middle of nowhere _

_To the middle of my frustrated fears _

_And I swear you're just like a pill _

_Instead of makin' me better, you keep makin' me_

_ill _

_You keep makin' me ill '_

_WHY !!!!!! _She screamed in her head.

'_I can't stay on your life support, there's a_

_shortage in the switch, _

_I can't stay on your morphine, cuz its making me_

_itch _

_I said I tried to call the nurse again but shes_

_being a little bitch, _

_I think I'll get outta here, where I can _

_Run just as fast as I can _

_To the middle of nowhere _

_To the middle of my frustrated fears _

_And I swear you're just like a pill _

_Instead of makin' me better, you keep makin' me_

_ill _

_You keep makin' me ill'_

'Why?' the voice in her head whispered softly as she finished the song breathless and tearyeyed.

"You got it," The older of the silver haired men said in a montone voice.

Kagome looked up. She had forgotten about the audition and her audience. Meeting his eyes she broke down and cried.


	2. Jealous Girlfriends

Skarz

Jealous Girlfriends

"Today Kagome," A very irritated InuYasha said pacing out side of the dressing room door in tight skinny black skinny jeans, a short sleeve button up and a bright purple tie with solid black Chuck Taylors.

Kagome burst out of the door in a similar outfit except that instead of a button up she had a black baby t with bright purple letters spelling,'Rock Hard'.

"Are you ready?" A rich baritone voice asked her from the doorway across from hers

"Yes, sir Sesshomaru," Kagome said saluting him with a serious look on her face.

Sesshomaru shook his head lightly and looked over his outfit. It was the same as InuYasha's,'_but it looks soooo much better on him,'_ Kagome thought looking him over from the top of his silver head to the tips of his black vanns. '_yum,'_ she thought as she followed him down the hall to the stage entrance staring at his perfect buns the whole way.

Kagome stretched and cracked her back as the announcers booming voice came over the load speaker. "And now for what you've all been waiting for, all the way from Tokyo, The tainted angels!"

Shippo went out first, dressed like InuYasha and Sesshomaru, and sat down at his drums. The rest of the band came out all dressed the same and took their places. Miroku at the keyboards, Sesshomaru at lead guitar, Inuyasha at bass and Kagome at the mic. Rin and Sango went to the left of the stage to sing backup and the curtain went up slowly as they started.

'_Hey! Hey! You! You!_

_I don't like your girlfriend!_

_No way! No way!_

_I think you need a new one_

_Hey! Hey! You! You!_

_I could be your girlfriend_

_Hey! Hey! You! You!_

_I know that you like me_

_No way! No way!_

_No it's not a secret_

_Hey! Hey! You! You!_

_I want to be your girlfriend'_

Kagome spotted InuYasha's girlfriend Kikyo in the crowd and decided to have some fun. She didn't like the girl from jump because she always was trying to get at Sesshomaru and it irked Kagome to no end.

_You're so fine_

_I want you mine_

_You're so delicious_

_I think about ya all the time_

_You're so addictive_

_Don't you know what I could do to make you feel alright?_

_(alright alright alright alright)_

_Don't pretend I think you know I'm damn precious_

_Hell yeah_

_I'm the mother (fucking) princess_

_I can tell you like me too and you know I'm right_

_(I'm right I'm right I'm right)_

Kagome went up to Inuyasha and grabbed his tie yanking him forward to her. She released him and glanced at kikyo's look of hatred before sliding down his back to slid back up and bumping him with her hip.

_She's like so whatever_

_You could do so much better_

_I think we should get together now_

_And that's what everyone's talking about!_

_Hey! Hey! You! You!_

_I don't like your girlfriend!_

_No way! No way!_

_I think you need a new one_

_Hey! Hey! You! You!_

_I could be your girlfriend_

_Hey! Hey! You! You!_

_I know that you like me_

_No way! No way!_

_No it's not a secret_

_Hey! Hey! You! You!_

_I want to be your girlfriend_

Kagome smiled triumphantly at Kikyo before moving to the middle of the stage and putting her hand on her hip and rocking them in time with the music.

_I can see the way, I see the way you look at me_

_And even when you look away I know you think of me_

_I know you talk about me all the time again and again_

_(and again and again and again)_

_So come over here, tell me what I want to hear_

_Better yet make your girlfriend disappear_

_I don't want to hear you say her name ever again_

_(And again and again and again!)_

_She's like so whatever_

_You could do so much better_

_I think we should get together now_

_And that's what everyone's talking about!_

Kagome flipped her long raven hair over her shoulder and began to jump and fist the air while she sang the chorus.

_Hey! Hey! You! You!_

_I don't like your girlfriend!_

_No way! No way!_

_I think you need a new one_

_Hey! Hey! You! You!_

_I could be your girlfriend_

_Hey! Hey! You! You!_

_I know that you like me_

_No way! No way!_

_No it's not a secret_

_Hey! Hey! You! You!_

_I want to be your girlfriend_

Kagome walked to the front of the stage and ran down from one end to the other giving the front row high fives before returning to the middle to sing the last part of the song.

_In a second you'll be wrapped around my finger_

_Cause I can, cause I can do it better_

_There's no other_

_So when's it gonna sink in_

_She's so stupid_

_What the hell were you thinking?_

_In a second you'll be wrapped around my finger_

_Cause I can, cause I can do it better_

_There's no other_

_So when's it gonna sink in_

_She's so stupid_

_What the hell were you thinking?_

She went back to InuYasha and began to grind with him back to back just to make Kikyo even angrier than she was.

_Hey! Hey! You! You!_

_I don't like your girlfriend!_

_No way! No way!_

_I think you need a new one_

_Hey! Hey! You! You!_

_I could be your girlfriend_

_Hey! Hey! You! You!_

_I know that you like me_

_No way! No way!_

_No it's not a secret_

_Hey! Hey! You! You!_

_I want to be your girlfriend_

_No Way No Way... _

Kagome finished the song and bowed sending a grin in Kikyo's direction. She led the band off the stage as the crowd erupted in applause. They returned to the dressing room and minutes later Kikyo came crashing in. She spotted InuYasha and started a shouting match with him. He sighed and took his obviously wasted girlfriend out of the room when she began to comment about that 'man stealing whore'.

'Ugly, fat, bitch,' (tnkz RoCk-ThE-WoRlD22)Kagome thought to herself as she watched InuYasha struggle with his girlfriend.

Seshomaru walked in and raised an eyebrow at his brother. Kagome watched him in fascination. She remebered the day they met. He had told her she got into the band

and she had dissolved into tears. It had nothing to do with him or the audition but everything to do with her recent breakup with Hojo. She just had to pick a song that she knew would make her cry.

Sesshomaru had held her until she stopped crying. Ever since they had formed a bond. They weren't best friends and they didn't spend any time together except for practice but they had an understanding.

Kagome looked over at him and their eyes met. Her heart flip floped in her chest as she recalled how close he had held her and how warm he had been. That was 6 months ago and Kagome still stay awake at night thinking about his strong arms around her small waist.

'Kami this man is going to be the death of me.'

My Thanks Awsome another Kikyo basher. I can't stand her either, i mean gosh despret much?

Yasha-girl, Sesshie, & Silent Kunoichi aka. 


End file.
